Mew Gemini
by Seaunipeg
Summary: Keiichiro's Half-sister has come to live with him. But there's only one problem. He doesn't want her to know about the mew mew project. Can he keep it way from her? Or will she find out about it some how?
1. Chapter 1: Gemini's back story

Chapter-1

I was 14 when it all started. I remember it very clearly. I was at the swing set with my friend Kendra. The wind was blowing and we were just talking. About boys, friends, frenemies' and other girl stuff. I remember my brunette hair going everywhere as well as her blonde hair in the wind. We were laughing and slowly swing on the swing. I lived in America at this time.

That's when Jody came running up quickly to us. She should have stopped to catch her breath but she started to talk very breathily instead.

"There…was…a...fir...fir" she said in-between breath's.

"What's wrong Jody…take a breath girl" she took a few deep breaths in then started again.

"There's a fire...it's at your house Gemini…there are fire trucks everywhere…and I think you mother's still inside…" My mouth dropped. I didn't know what to say. Was this all a joke or something? "Come on Gemini…we have no time to lose…." Jody turned around and began to run in the direction my house was in. Not thinking quite clearly I ran after her with Kendra right behind me.

We made it to my house in less then 5 minutes. It was still up in flames. I wanted to run in the house to make sure my mother was save but some firefighters made me back up. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Kendra put her arms around me and Jody was not far away either. Why? Why? Why? I didn't understand then how or why the fire started then. If I had known why and what was about to come I would of backed up out of the picture right away.

My mother was badly burnt. I remember that ride in the ambulance with her. All I wanted to do was to hold her hand and tell her it would be alright. Tears were still streaming down my face and I wasn't even aloud to touch her. I was shaking a bit. I was scared and frightened. I didn't know what was going to happen.

I waited in the waiting room when they brought us to the hospital. Kendra showed up a little while later and now we were both sitting there. I was happy to have my best friends support but it wouldn't be enough to what was going to happened next.

Kendra and I had been there all afternoon and at about 8:00pm a nurse came out to tell us the sad news. My mother's body could not handle the burns. She had passed away almost an hour ago and just now they were coming to tell me. My tears had stopped for a while but now they were all coming back.

My mother had never left a will since she died so young. Everyone in my family now was dead except my half brother Keiichiro who lived in Japan and my father but we didn't know where he was. So with everything I had left that survived the fire and I were shipped off for Japan.

I didn't have much with me. A few pairs of clothes, my purse, which I had with me at the swings, and one stuffed animal, that survived. My brother lived in a café. A café inside a beautiful park. I admired it as I walked through it with my suitcase in hand. I looked to see the small but cute café not to far in front of me now.

I hurried my pace then knocked on the door. A man who looked to be in his early twenties with short blonde hair opened the door.

"Hi..." He said with a smile. "You must be Gemini Keiichiro sister...Keiichiro said you'd be arriving today…my name is Ryou…come on in...Let me take your bag"

He took my bag from me and I followed him inside the café. He closed the door behind me and for a second I wondered if I had done the right thing by trusting him. Then I shrugged my shoulders. Everything would be all right.

He led me somewhat back then sat me down at one of the tables. He placed my luggage beside me.

"Just one second…I'll be right back...I'm going to go get your brother" with that he turned around and went inside a room a little to my right.

With just me in the room now I could a better look around the place. Most tables and chairs looked like they were put away. It was mostly pink and purpley colors. This kind of surprised me. Two guys lived here and with these colors.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hurried the door from the room Ryou went into open. But this time it wasn't Ryou. It was my older brother Keiichiro. Well Half-brother anyways.

"Keiichiro!" I yelled. I got up quickly and ran towards him in a huge embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"It's ok Gemini" he said as my tears returned from the long wait since the hospital.

Keiichiro was much bigger then I remember. Well taller that is. But I knew it was him from the moment I saw him. There was no mistaking my brother.

"Come one Gemini" he said in a soothing voice. "Let me show you your room" He pulled away from me and walked over to my suitcase. He picked it up then headed for some stairs. "Follow Me," he said. I nodded my head and obey almost instantly.

These stairs did the weird twisting thing and lead up to the second floor, which had quite a few rooms up there. There must have been like 5 rooms up there. You won't expect that thou. The rooms were quite small though. Gemini found that out quickly when Keiichiro placed her things onto a bed in the third room. She looked around and all that was in there was a bed, a computer, and a dresser.

"This will be your room...my room is just next door and the first room we passed by is Ryou. I suggest you gets some rest…the time change must be hard on you...you'll have jet-leg for a while…it's been too many years since you lived here in Japan so don't worry about it"

"Thanks Keiichiro" I said. I sat down onto my new bed and took another look around.

"Oh...and one more thing…There's a bathroom next door the way we didn't come…and there is also a bathroom down stairs but I can show you that one later" Keiichiro the turned around and headed for the door. He began closing it. "Night" he said with a smile.

"Night" I said a little confused. I watched him fully close the door then listened to his footsteps as he quickly went down the hallway and down the stairs. I listened till I couldn't hear him any more.

I felt awkward. Sort of brushed off and ignored. Keiichiro wasn't normally like that. Was he? Then again it had been many years since I had seen my brother. So maybe he changed. Or maybe he was just busy with something. That must be it. Besides he said he'd talk to me tomorrow. Right?

I shook all my thoughts away. No time to think about those things now. I turned to my stuff and quickly unpacked. I moved my stuff around to the place I wanted them. Or that is what was left of my stuff. I placed my clothes in the drawer. Once I was finished I collapsed on my new bed. Keiichiro was right. I was tired. I pushed my suitcase off the bed and laid down. I slowly closed my eyes and went off into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryou's promise to Keiichiro

Chapter 2

Keiichiro made his way slowly down the steps and back into the backroom. A sigh escaped his lips as he toppled down onto his chair. Ryou turned around to look at his partner with a confuse look.

"Are you okay Keiichiro?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine it's just…I'm worried about Gemini. I don't want her to find out about any of this. You understand right?" Keiichiro sighed. It was all true. Every word he said.

"Of course I understand Keiichiro…I mean if had had a sister I would have done the same thing"

"Ryou I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Bring Gemini here without saying anything to you first…I just agreed without thinking about it and I feel bad…I'm sorry but I just couldn't say no to her"

"Like I said..If I had a sister I would have done the same..It's okay I understand…and I won't tell her anything about the mew mew project…I promise"

"Thank Ryou"

"No problem" the two friends exchanged there smile and got back to work on their new project. It was called the Pig project. Based off of a Mulefoot sow. A boar (pig) going endangered. It was an interesting research plan and they were unsure where it was going to take them at this point. The DNA sat there untouched in a while on the desk.

"I think I've going to head to bed…I'm glad tomorrow is Sunday. The café is closed…I'll get up early to finish this" Keiichiro said saying good bye to Ryou. He hurried back up the stairs but this time to his room.

_This is going to be a bumpy ride isn't _it he thought as he entered his room for the night.


End file.
